Even if we die I will never let go of you ch6
by Mrs.LeeHongki
Summary: A story with some parts based on true stories.Main characters 2PM,Wooyoung and Nichkhun.and some other kpop groups.Nichkhun and wooyoung had bad past lives and one of them still goes through it all. ne day the 2 meet,and so many even will happen.


To get fatser updates go to .net/fanfic/2PMwooyoung/

Title: Holding Onto A Tread  
rated: G or maybe pg (violence)  
character:2PM  
Main characters: Wooyoung, Nickhun.  
Chapter 1/?: Wooyoungs story  
Summery: This story I have written is a true story, no lies at all the only fictional parts are the writing in black, everything in red is true if its not red then its everything in the parenthesis(), but its not true about Wooyoung and Nickhun its a true story of 2 poeple. they have been torchered and raped in there life, 1 is still being bullied. There memories just never go away, and their pain never goes away. i dont know how to summarize this but this is all true.  
after chapter 1 and 2 the rest will be fictional only some parts true

All Layout and Poster credits go to : .nr/

_-_-_-~

**Chapter 6**

**A frightning dream and a Beautiful nurse**

I was walking through the halls, and suddenly remembered Junho, "I should go apologize for what I said to him," I said to myself, I went Into Junho's room, but the room was empty, "Junho? you in here?" I asked allowed, no answer, "Where did he go?" I asked myself. Then he walked in with a very tall man, "Junho!" i yelled and hugged him, "your okay," he stayed silent, so I pulled away with my hands still on shoulders, "Junho, Im sorry," I said, "sorry about what?" he asked, "Im sorry i said all that to you, I didn't mean it, Im really sorry, I was just angry, if I didn't say all that, then you wouldn't have been upset, it was my fault we got in that accident, it was my fault you got that broken leg bad things always happen because of me," Junho then interrupted me "It's okay, it's not your fault, it's mine, Im just glad your okay hyung, that's all that matters," he said, then he pulled me into a hug, I felt weird again, just like I felt when I was with Nichkhun, "what's wrong with me?" I whispered to my self, then Junho pulled out of the hug, "you okay?"

"yea, so who's he?" I asked changing the subject, "Oh him? I met him down at the cafeteria, he was getting food for his friend, his friend's room was empty so he just put the food on the table, and helped me here," he answered. Then the tall man bowed "Anyonghasaeyo, Im Ok Taecyeon, you can call me Taec for short." He introduced himself, "Im Jang Wooyoung,"

Nichkhun was in his room he saw the food Taecyeon had left him, but he wasn't hungry, he started stretching out, he started itching where the bandage was covering, "ahh why am I so itchy?" he kept on itching not realizing his bandage was getting peeled off, and then he started bleeding again, "what the? ugh im such an idiot!" he yelled at himself, im gonna lose more blood," it was 3 in the morning as he walked down the corridors of the hospital trying to find Taecyeon, he started losing more blood, he got weaker, "why is it so dark, where are all the doctors at?" he asked him self, "Taecyeon!" he yelled loudly, then fell on the ground, to weak to get up.

"Taecyeon!!" They heard someone yelling Taecyeon ran out the door quickly and Wooyoung and Junho followed, "Hyung!" he yelled and quickly bent down to pick up Nichkhun, "Hyung, what did you do? why are you bleading again?" he asked, Wooyoung was surprised, 'What a coincedence' he thought to himself, Junho started yelling, "Help!!! We need help!" They followed Taecyeon, who was holding Nichkhun, down the corridor's and he quckly put Nichkhun down on the bed as soon as they entered Nichkhun's room, Nurses came running in quickly, Nichkhun passed out, as the Nurses cleaned him and re-bandaged him. "He lost too much blood, we need a donor, his blood type is O, whats your blood type's?" the nurse asked, "Im a B," answered Wooyoung, "Im an A" answered Junho, "and Im AB, none of can donate," answered Taecyeon. The Nurse sighed, I'll donate im an O blood," She answered Taecyeon thought of the nurse as a really sweet, nurse, he also thought she was beautiful.

Time passed by, and Nichkhun was still asleep, Taecyeon walked around looking for the nurse, I then bumped into her in the cafeteria, "ah anyong~, he said, "ah~ your that guy with Nichkhun right?" she asked, "Yup, Im Taeyeon, but you can call taec," he said smiling and doing that weird eye brow motion he likes to do, The nurse laughed, "haha, Im Yoona," she said 'wow is he is so tall and handsome,' She thought to herself, "You know your very beautiful," Taecyeon flirted with her, "Oh really? well im sorry but i have to go now," she said. "I'll take you home," he offered, "no thank you" she played hard to get, 'playin' hard to get eh?' he thought to himself, he quickly took her phone and called his phone through her cell and saved her number, she grabbed her cellphone from his hand, "what are you doing?!" she said, "I'll call you," he said doing his eye brow thing again.

I woke up, and got up of my bed to go to the bathroom, and i accidentally bumped into the table and the vase fell and broke, "Huh? that's strange how come it didn't make a sound?"I asked my self, i then went to the bathroom and after I finished doing my business, I flushed the toilet, "how come there isn't a sound?" I wondered, I turned on the sink, "i can't hear anything, why can't I hear anything?" I said scared. "Ok i just need some more rest," I said to myself and then sat down on the couch in my hospital room, I fell asleep, and when I woke up again, everything was blurry, "Huh?" I rubbed my eyes and looked at my hands, i couldn't see it very clearly, "Ok I just gotta get to my bed," I said, then walked to my bed scared I might bump into something, then I couldn't see anything.

Nichkhun woke up, breathing heavily and sweating, he quickly grabbed something from the table next to him and through it, it made a sound as it hit the ground, "Oh, oh thank you god, it's just a dream," He said to him self in relief. Then Taecyeon came runing in "Hyung! guess what!" he burst out, "what is it?" Nichkhun asked, "You know that nurse that takes care of you?" He asked, "Yea, the pretty one? what about her?" Nichkhun asked, "I found out her name and got her number, but she playin' hard to get," Taecyeon bosted about her, "Andddd I care why exactly??" asked Nichkhun, "Hyung your supposed to be happy for me~" taecyeon whined, "riiigghtt," said Nichkhun, "Oh how im so ever happy for you Taecyeon,and I hope you epically fail in the relationship," nihkhun said with a wide smil and a wink. "Hyung~! your so mean,"


End file.
